In certain applications, such as pharmaceutical storage or food processing, it is desirable to package the product in a controlled atmosphere or environment to ensure freshness, to promote proper chemical activity, or to prevent microbial contamination. The controlled atmosphere can be an inert gas such as nitrogen or carbon dioxide, or it could be a noble gas. In some applications, the controlled environment could be a vacuum. In those applications where a controlled atmosphere or environment is desirable, it may be beneficial to be able to determine that the desired controlled atmosphere or environment has not been compromised. The presence of oxygen in a previously evacuated sample indicates that atmospheric penetration has occurred and that the controlled atmosphere has been compromised. Thus, oxygen detection is one method for determining if a controlled atmosphere has been breached.
In the medical and food processing industries, it may be desirable to sterilize medical and food products after these products have been placed inside containers with controlled environments. The medical and food processing industries have sterilized some appropriate products with gamma radiation. Gamma radiation, which can be derived from cobalt 60, is lethal to bacteria and other microorganisms due to the effect that the radiation has on living cells. In addition, gamma radiation can be detrimental to some chemical systems and compositions. The dose or amount of radiation absorbed is typically measured in either Megarads or Kilograys, where 1 Megarad is equivalent to 10 Kilograys. In general, a 2.5 Megarad, or 25 Kilogray, dose of gamma radiation can be sufficient to kill most microorganisms.
Gamma radiation is composed of high energy photons with wavelengths generally shorter than about 0.1 nm. Gamma radiation is emitted from atomic nuclei during radioactive decay and generally follows the ejection of beta rays from the nucleus. X-rays are similar to gamma rays in the sense that both are highly energetic and penetrating forms of radiation. However, gamma rays usually have shorter wavelengths than X-rays, and as a result, gamma rays are slightly higher in energy than X-rays.
As a result of the increased use of gamma radiation sterilization and packaging in controlled environments, there is a need for oxygen-sensitive materials that can be placed inside medical and food product containers which can detect the presence of oxygen after the container has been irradiated, and possibly sterilized, with gamma radiation.
Currently, there are several types of oxygen, and oxidation, sensors designed to be used in packaging applications. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,752 to Perlman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,813 to Krumhar et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,399,387 to Stenhom et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,974 to Ahvenainen et al. However, none of these patents is directed toward oxygen-sensitive materials that are activated by radiation. Furthermore, the above-mentioned sensors are not suitable to form component parts for other devices. With the volume of medical devices and food products being produced, it would be desirable to provide an oxygen sensor that was easily stored in oxygen-rich environments and could be activated upon exposure to gamma radiation in the absence of oxygen.